ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Alone Together
Alone Together is the fifteenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot While the team fights a Highbreed commander, it attempts to escape by entering a teleporter pod. In an attempt to halt his escape, Kevin throws a rock at the teleporter pod, which causes it to malfunction and beam Ben (as Echo Echo) and the the commander away. They end up on the desert planet Turrawuste, that acts as a routing station for the teleporter. After a small dispute they are attacked by a Dravek. After a struggle, the combined effort of several Echo Echo clones Sonic Screaming and the Highbreed firing quills the Dravek is subdued. Echo Echo declares the two of them need to stick together as neither of them could defeat the monster on their own. The Highbreed watches Echo Echo scratching his butt and refuses to be in the presence of a creature as filthy as him. After hearing this Echo Echo slaps the Omnitrix and changes back into human Ben, however the Highbreed feels this is even worse. Eventually Ben and the Highbreed come to an agreement to travel to the teleport pod (as Echo Echo had previously detected it using his echolocation), given that Ben kept "ten paces behind". Ben frequently tries to bond with the Highbreed and making conversation, but is continuously given the cold shoulder. Before long the Highbreed collapses from the heat and begins to wither, so Ben changes into Big Chill to cool the Highbreed down. As Big Chill blows his icy breath on him, the Highbreed demands that Ben stop helping him. Fed up Big Chill leaves the Highbreed to get a drink of water, after spotting some glistening in the distance. As he cups his hands into the pool to take a sip, the ground begins to move and the jaws of another Dravek emerge from the ground and close over him. Big Chill returns to the Highbreed and states it was a trap, which he is unsurprised by, knowing that "gullible prey can be lured by the correct bait". They try to fight the Dravek with Big Chill turning intangible and entering the Draveks mouth to freeze him, however this proves ineffective. The Highbreed instead tells Big Chill to stay inside the Draveks mouth while he fired quills at it, causing the Dravek to shatter. With the danger having passed, the Highbreed states he could locate water on his own. The Highbreed's chest opens up and two purple tentacles burrow into the sand, which greatly disgusts Big Chill. The two continue on through Turraquste, where after reaching a plateau Ben hears something. However the Highbreed states he heard nothing, except for Ben "which is the same as nothing". Ben sarcastically laughs, and the Highbreed proudly states he had grasped Ben's sense of humor. The ground then begins to rumble which Ben mistakes for more Draveks, however the Highbreed states it was worse as they were swarms of Dasypodidae. The dasypodidae swarm over Ben and the Highbreed and bury them, so Ben turns into Swampfire to fight them off. At first Swampfire is confident that he can easily dispatch of the critters, and blasts many using his fireballs. However wave after wave continue to arrive. Swampfire looks for an alternative and calls the Highbreed to higher ground. He then blasts the plateau and causes a landslide that wipes out the dasypodidae. The Highbreed was almost caught in the landslide, but Swampfire has caught him by the arm. When the Highbreed discovers this he angrily pulls his arm away and continues to go on about how filthy Swampfire was. Finally fed-up Swampfire snaps at the Highbreed, demanding some respect after continuously saving his life. They finally end their argument with the Highbreed reestablishing the ten-paces behind rule. As night-falls, Swampfire points at a spot and says they would camp for the night, however the Highbreed disapproves and wishes to continue walking through the night. Swampfire continues to defy Highbreed and continues to proclaim they would camp for the night. A distant howling finally makes the Highbreed change his mind and he agrees to camp. from danger several times, even risking his own life to do so. After reaching the teleporter pod, the Highbreed stays behind, having deemed himself contaminated by Ben and thus a risk to the purity of his species. Major Events *We learn more about the Highbreed and their abilities. Debuts *Reinrassic III Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Reinrassic III (first appearance) Aliens Used *Echo Echo *Big Chill *Swampfire (x2) Quotes Errors *During Ben and "Reiny's" time on Turrawuste, Ben was noticeably taller then normal (normally being a little shorter than Kevin). *Ben puts "Reiny's" hand back together. It's a normal Highbreed hand. After a few scenes, it becomes thinner and green with Swampfire's vines around it. *In one scene, the Omnitrix's colors (green and black) are inverted Error prototype omnitrix logo.PNG|Omnitrix Error Naming and Translations Allusions *This episode was based on the 1985 movie Enemy Mine. Trivia *In Alone Together, it's finally explained why the Highbreeds want to take the universe out. They were the first species to exist, and thus they believe that any non-pureblood species should be exterminated. *The reason why Reiny calls Ben Ben-Ben Tennyson is because Ben says "My Name is Ben, Ben Tennyson.". *Echo Echo touches his Omnitrix symbol to turn back to human form. This is the first time he has done this, having at all other instances only having to will his transformations back. His use of the symbol mirrors his future self in Ben 10,000. es:A solas con el enemigo Category:Article stubs Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Highbreed arc Category:Episodes Written by Charlotte Fullerton Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba